


not so typical of fetish

by sinkintosilence



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对: Hobbes/ Reese无差水仙分级: NC-21警告:两方抹布过去暗示流血描写兄弟乱伦三观不正(本质只想写喵咪顺毛和做爱)受b站视频av87430367启发激情码的小黄文，请大噶一定要去看！！！！！
Relationships: Willard Hobbes/John Reese
Kudos: 3





	not so typical of fetish

**Author's Note:**

> 配对: Hobbes/ Reese无差水仙  
> 分级: NC-21  
> 警告:两方抹布过去暗示  
> 流血描写  
> 兄弟乱伦  
> 三观不正
> 
> (本质只想写喵咪顺毛和做爱)  
> 受b站视频av87430367启发激情码的小黄文，请大噶一定要去看！！！！！

00

他其实不算是特别典型的恋物癖。

他只是必须表现如此罢了。

但是，某些时刻里，这种假装也会变得容易起来——当真正陷进某种真实的狂热之中时。

“我喜欢我流血的兄弟，这会很奇怪吗？”

Hobbes拾起血泊中冷却的弹壳，递到唇边舔去了上面污浊的血迹，冲一旁面露吃惊的安全官翻了翻眼睛，突然笑了出来:

“哦对，我应该是个洁癖对吧？太过兴奋一时忘了。”

Drake咽了咽口水，不知道此时此刻他那阴晴不定的典狱长又在想些什么，于是立马移开视线，梗着脖子道:

“我什么都没看见，sir，也什么都没听见。”

蹲在地上的Hobbes这才起身，满意地摸了摸对方的那颗光头，歪了歪脑袋微笑道:

“乖男孩。”

01

Reese被找到时几近半死不活，大半个身子淹在自己的血里，脸色苍白视线浑浊，事实上，在他瞄准Hobbes时被泡成红色的手滑得都已经快握不住枪。

“我知道你很快就要失去意识了。”

Hobbes一脸嫌恶地用脚踢开了Reese指着他的手，染血的枪械也随之轻而易举地脱离了Reese的掌控。Reese费劲地眨了眨淋满汗水的睫毛，放弃了再去捡枪的打算，Hobbes说的对，他快撑不住了。

于是他对着久别重逢的哥哥虚弱地笑了笑:

“所以你是来慷慨地给我最后一枪的吗？”

“No. Johnny.”

Hobbes蹲下身来，一把掐住了瘫坐在地上的弟弟沾满血污的脸，盯着对方无力地半睁的眼睛，一字一句道:

“I'm here to save your ass.”

Reese扯起一边的嘴角，挤出一声冷笑的气音，然后彻底昏死了过去。

Hobbes松开手，望着指腹上的血迹若有所思，最终还是将手指递到唇边一一舔舐干净。

尝起来还是跟记忆里的一样的好。

02

Reese自青春期起就不太喜欢自己老哥。跟镇上其他人的感受一样，他也觉得自己的孪生兄弟有些阴郁，不爱跟人打交道，且对自己过分关注。但这些并没有对他造成什么实质性的困扰，well，暂时没有。

“我真搞不懂，他明明跟你长着一模一样的脸，为什么就不能开开心心去做个万人迷然后把姑娘们从你这混小子怀里抢过来。”

Ashley翻了个白眼，仰头灌了自己一口啤酒。

“虽然你这么说伤害到了我的感情，不过针对你的疑惑我表示赞同。”Reese耸了耸肩膀，“我也搞不懂他，即便他是我的哥哥。”

情况恶化是出现在一次小规模的校园斗殴后，就你知道的那种【抢了我的马子】的戏码，Reese对于解决这种状况的经验非常丰富，只不过那天来的人实在太多了一点而显然万人迷先生太过于擅长被孤立以至于打群架时都没有队友。

挂了彩的Reese特地等到天黑才偷偷摸摸地回家，小心翼翼地提着脚步进屋，连客厅的灯都没敢开。

“你怎么这么晚才回来?”

才摸进自己卧室关上门的Reese被黑暗里突然响起的声音吓得差点蹦起来，猛一回头就看到一双绿莹莹的眼睛直盯着自己，这才拍着胸膛安下心来。

“Willard你要吓死我吗？！”

Hobbes没有说话，也没有开灯，不知为何，Reese也没有选择去开灯。兄弟俩就在黑暗中默默凝望着彼此。

直到一声从胸膛里挤出的低哑的气音打破了沉寂，而Reese被这近乎呻吟的音调刺激得脊椎发麻。

“你闻上去跟平常不一样，你流血了吗Johnny？”

Reese被这声音里暗藏的狂热所惊扰，抖了抖身子，拔高音量喊道:

“不关你的事！”

Hobbes歪了歪头，冲Reese笑了，而Reese的心为此一颤。

“你在害怕什么呢？”

Reese被这句话钉在原地，呆呆地瞪大了眼睛。对啊，他到底在害怕什么呢？Willard是他的兄弟，难道还会伤害他吗？更何况就算他真想，他的体能也远不及自己。

Hobbes一步步向他靠近，而Reese仍一动不动。

当Hobbes走到弟弟面前时，他伸手捧住了他的脸，终于难以自抑地呻吟出声:

“让我们到床上去。”

03

是的。

这就是了。

他为什么讨厌Willard，又为什么害怕他。

Reese在黑暗中紧紧攥住了兄长后脑处的头发，而Hobbes扔在舔着他脸上的伤口，舌尖卷过那些磨损的敏感血肉时带来尖锐的触感刺激，让Reese也忍不住呻吟出声，下身不住地耸蹭着Hobbes卡进自己胯间的大腿，无助地恳求道:

“求你——求你——”

他脑子沸腾一片，思绪瘫软，Reese甚至不知道自己到底在恳求什么，是叫Hobbes永远不要告诉父母自己是个淫荡的孩子，还是让对方快点操死自己。

Hobbes回应他恳求的方式就是吻上他的嘴唇，然后满足他那迫不及待地张口送上的舌头，Reese为此泪溢眼眶，似乎再也不能忍受。他们像两条缺水的鱼一样吻着，纠缠着，Reese的下身湿潮一片，滚烫难耐，他甚至想现在就把牛仔裤连同内裤一齐脱下来好好检查一下，说不定他其实是个女孩。

吻着吻着两个人都要哽咽出声了才分开，Reese这才注意到Hobbes也哭了，同时还涨红了脸，气喘吁吁。

“现在我们该怎么办？”

Reese突然想到在他们这个州乱伦是犯法的，他跟Hobbes也许要去坐牢，但他现在硬得要命还一直在淌水，Reese绝望地发现这就是他目前唯一关心的一切了。

Hobbes从自己的t恤里挣脱出，又飞快地拽下了家居裤和内裤，赤裸着重新爬到了Reese打开的双腿之间。

“牛仔裤脱起来真麻烦。”

但Hobbes还是成功做到了，双手握住了弟弟从裤裆里跳出来的阴茎，Reese想为此唱福音。

Hobbes抬眼望了望一脸饥渴的弟弟，笑道:

“看好了，等下你要帮我的，有来有往。”

说完他就低下头含住了通红的性器的顶端，吮吸了一会儿后吐出，薄薄的嘴唇微微撅起，紧贴着流水的马眼，没有彻底离开，同时又用手在底部揉搓着，在Reese再次情难自制地揪紧他的头发时低头把整根阴茎吞进喉咙口。

干呕刺激的收缩反应抚弄着敏感的龟头，还没来得及跟姑娘们玩到这里的Reese哭叫着射进了自己哥哥的喉咙里，而Hobbes从容地咽下了全部的精液。

“你，你很熟练。”

Reese喘息着，脸红红的，不敢去看挂在哥哥嘴边的白浊:

“我可能没办法做的跟你一样好。”

“没关系，John。”

Hobbes笑了，双手向后撑着床板，缓缓地冲自己的弟弟打开双腿:

“多多练习就好了。”

04

Reese不知道Hobbes到底跟多少个男人做过后才能这么熟练。令人啧啧称奇的地方在于Hobbes的淫乱风声居然还没在这个小得跟饼干盒一样的镇上走漏，Reese才不觉得那些看不住丈夫的女人能将家丑止步于门内呢。

不过那跟他也没什么关系就是了，他仍跟自己的哥哥在床上度过了大半的青春期，开发了自己身上所有能开发的地方，甚至不用再去靠撸动性器去获得高潮，熟练到Reese觉得自己也有了个阴道。

他不再去找女孩寻乐了，同学们说他被他的怪哥哥带坏了，但Reese真的一点都他妈不在乎，他快乐极了。

然而快乐的青春期结束得相当仓促，在又一次较为严重一点的斗殴事故后，他面临了二选一的审判，于是他只能选择服役，告别了小镇，也告别了Hobbes。

他选对了，他在这方面确实有天赋，参军后没多久他就被一层层选拔进信息更密闭的机构里，属于自己的私密沟通的时间自然也更少，渐渐地，他跟自己的过去就没了联系。

Reese对自己哥哥的命运一点都不好奇，他知道有一件事他一定是对的:小镇从来就藏不住什么秘密。

所以Hobbes在他走后，其实也没能在小镇待多久，甚至于连姓氏也被抛弃了——或者说被姓氏抛弃了。Reese对这样的结果一点都不意外。

05

Reese躺在病床上睁开了眼，肉体的疼痛难以忽略，精神也疲累不已。

“看上去，做了梦吗？”Hobbes扶着椅背坐下身，微笑着看着床上的弟弟。

“啊，是。”Reese忍不住笑了出来，牵扯到伤口后声音再度轻微:“相当长的梦呢。”

“他们把你清理干净了。”

Hobbes伸出手，拂过Reese干燥的脸颊，神情恍惚。

“而你喜欢我湿漉漉的，伤痕累累，浑身混着汗水和血液的样子——”Reese为自己能这么了解自己的变态老哥而止不住地想要发笑，但看在伤口的份上，他只是摇了摇头:“God——Willard，你不要告诉我你想在我快死的时候跟我做爱。”

Hobbes并没有出声反驳，而是聊起了别的话题:

“你知道法学院的学费很贵对吧？”

Reese哼哼着点了点头:

“所以这就是你开始这一切的原因，跟男人睡觉赚外快?”

Hobbes歪了歪脑袋，继续默认。

“不能说我没有从中取乐，事实上，我学到了很多——关于快乐的方法，也关于我自身。”

“Willard.”

“嗯?”

“你就是个无可救药的荡妇。”

Hobbes在听到弟弟的评价后仍只是微笑:

“而你是个洁身自好的处女——十四岁就被荡妇开苞的处女，嗯?告诉我，CIA会特地教淫荡的员工守身如玉吗？”

Reese也没有因哥哥的牙尖嘴利尴尬，只是勾起一边的嘴角漠然道:

“不，他们倾向于将每一份天赋发挥最大的利用价值。”

这不仅仅是简单的被操的问题，CIA能把一切复杂化，哪怕只是张开腿，Reese拒绝回想他的那些训练有多冗杂，有些他觉得一点都没必要，而显然只是他当初缺少撸管素材的早泄教官的私人趣味。

“我猜我们都有些不太愉快的回忆。”Hobbes阖上眼，声音低柔。他其实没打算跟他的弟弟分享太多他过去的细节——不堪的那些，不过，随便了。Reese现在躺在他的床上，一副濒临破碎的灰败模样，伤痛和狼狈使他们从未如此般的亲密，Hobbes知道，他们之间将不再有秘密。

06

作为被审视挑选的肉，他们其实并不掌握太多的主动权。

即便被捧得再高，也是放在展览台上——旁边标着价位的那种。

离开小镇后Hobbes进入自己梦寐以求的大学校园就读，期间他做了一位市里有名的大法官的情人以解决日常的开销问题。

大城市和权贵所带给他的娇惯远不止是塞进他裤兜里的几张钞票，而他甚至不需要张开未成年的腿等待男人的手滑进去——上层人显然喜欢更高级一点的阿谀谄媚。

Hobbes在学习上十分有天赋。于是他很快混得如鱼得水。

且恬不知足。

Hobbes不会承认野心是错误，但他年轻时确实经验不足，缺乏智慧和深思熟虑。

他在试图扩张人脉的途中被大法官发现，控制欲过剩的老男人对于年轻的情人脱离自己的掌控溜到其他人床上的行为十分不满，那时的Hobbes已经长成一个英俊的成人了，却仍缺乏对成人社会的深度认识。

大法官把他送进了监狱里。

也就是那一刻起，Hobbes才真正认清了自己的位置。站在法庭上的他从未觉得自己如此赤裸过，展台旁那张无形的标签似乎变得肉眼可见，而上面的价格已经跌到了二手品的价位。

【他是随时可以被抛弃、转卖，和替换的。】

Hobbes明白，即便他最后能从监狱里出来，他曾经依靠的情人也不会再对磨损的商品张开怀抱了。

成长是痛苦的。他学会了，如果不想再次落入这种无措绝望的被动境地，他必须时刻都攥紧自己的主导权，无论是性，还是生活本身。

07

Hobbes监狱生活的前期回忆起来异常艰难，自踏进监狱里的第一步起，所有人，包括他自己，都清楚自己接下来会遭受什么样的境遇。那些栏杆后的男人们屏息以待着，事实上，他们也没等上太久。

他没有费心去阻止这一切的发生，因为这显然会是既定的步骤。他的洁癖问题也是在早期的多人轮奸下被折磨出的后遗症——某种神经质的应激反应，算是在Hobbes预期内可接受的代价了。让渡了性爱的掌控权后剩给他的就只有一堆恶心的黏腻和蹭动，那段时间里他看到男人从囚服中露出的鸡巴就想干呕。

少年时期的娼妇经验是值得的，在床上挑男人的眼光显然也能运用到日常生活中去。而知道了谁是监狱里真正靠得住的老大后，剩下的问题就只有如何向对方证明自己的价值了，被操之外的，当然。感谢那些没有在校园里被荒废的学习时光和辅修的会计学位。

但在监狱里混得风生水起后他也并没想出个什么真正的目标，除了在当前存活下来之外。他甚至都不知道自己是不是真的想离开这个地方，因为出去了之后他也不知道该去哪，该干什么。

“说起来你可能不信——”Hobbes咧开嘴，手指抵着牙齿笑出一声微弱的气音：“我那时发现自己还蛮喜欢监狱的。”

如果是属于他一个人的就更好了。

也就是在那时候，他终于发现了自己真正想做的。所以他最后还是选择跟那个黑帮老大一起从监狱里逃出来，并开始在对方手下做事。在给对方洗了几年黑钱后Hobbes从暗账中捞到了一些原始资本，作为后来的活人墓的启动资金。

本来他想就此一走了之的，结果碰到了一点小麻烦。

拉丁裔的墨西哥毒枭显然对纯种的高加索美人充满了一厢情愿的迷恋，他希望Hobbes能留下来，哪怕不作为一个情妇。

08

“我没想过你讲述到这里时还要插播一条爱情故事。”Reese毫不留情地嘲讽出声：

“I'm touched.”

Hobbes则不赞同地瞥了他一眼。

这儿当然没有什么爱情故事，从来没有。

但他还是留下来了，即便他们都知道这不会有什么好结局。就像死于火拼和帮派更替的男人并不能看到穿着一身黑西装来参加他葬礼的Hobbes，但Hobbes也还是来了。

Reese为这故事的结尾沉默了会儿，最后还是无声地笑了笑，为他与兄长对人生经历的诸多共鸣:

“很多时候我们根本不是在改变什么，只是在推迟【必然】而已。”

他已经不再年轻了，而要说他从青年时期奋力挣扎着的自己身上学到了什么，那就是他，他们，从来就没有能力去改变什么。

“也许你说的对。”Willy声音轻柔地应和着他，就像曾经他们躺在一张床上时那样，“不过我不在乎，我并不拥有世界，我只有一艘船而已。”

“你应该去关心点别的，John。你并没有义务去让世界变得更好。”

退休的前特工茫然地抬起头来，却只看到走到门口的哥哥冲自己微笑:

“你该睡了。”

Hobbes关上了灯。

09

门也关上了。


End file.
